Fact or Theory
by Your Path Is Written. Erase It
Summary: Contains foul laguage and provacative thoughts. Maximum Ride has never stayed in one school long, always getting into fights and being played. In her next school people don't care who she is, just that she's different too. Possible lemons. Max/Dylan flashback Max/Fang and a little Max/Iggy Nudge/Gazzy Ella/Iggy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this isn't my first fanfiction but I'm no used to these. I prefer writingabout my own characters and story line and such. In this story Maximum has a totally different aattitude. Also there is quite a bit of cursing. **

**Fact or Theory **

**Chapter One **

* * *

I kept my eyes down, avoiding any wrong looks that would set me off. Everyone is aware of my short temper, but it only makes them want it more. It's like they need something new to post on their youtube channel every day. Ha, they wish that would happen. I accept it, embrace it, and laugh at it.

"Hey Blondie, why don't you come and see my dick," I snort totally unlady like. Oh well, today is just my day to kick somebody's ass. This morning will most likely consist of his bloody nose, a trip to the principle, and getting detention.

"Hey jackass, why don't you come and see my fist?" Everyone around the jackass laughed. I smirked, the evil way everyone was accustomed to. The leader of the 'pack' took a step towards me. Wrong move man. Wrong move.

He stepped up to me, where our noses were nearly touching. I was about half an inch taller than him. It's not very surprising though. "Why don't you make me," I laughed, those were the wrong words

I looked at my fist, which was clenched tightly. "Fist, I'd like you to meet shitface," and I punched the guy. The guys who had been surrounding him took off running down the hall, pushing through the crowd that surrounded us. Cowards.

I leaned down to where the guy was sitting on the floor, holding his newly broken nose. It's not the first time I've given him one. "Now Dylan, I believe that this is your final warning. The next time this happens you'll lose that dick you wanted to show me," and with that I walked to the principal's office, knowing I'd be sent there anyways.

"Max, are you aware that this is the third time you have broken Dylan's nose since you came here? I know you two have your differences, but this is all getting to be too much. The next physical fight you get into will be your last at this school," Great, another school I may get expelled from. Mom is going to kill me.

"Whatever, and I'd prefer to be addressed as Maximum. It is my name after all," I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in. "It would be wise of you to avoid Dylan as much as possible. Some things in life you just can't change," He said as I walked out the door. I think what he said may have had a double meaning to it, though I'm not exactly sure what it could be.

"Now class, as you probably know the Big Bang Theory is most likely not true, there is still a small chance that it could have happened. First, why don't one of you tell us what a theory is? Anyone? How about Max," I looked up at Mrs. Lynette.

"My name is Maximum, Maximum ride. And I am a theory that has proven to be a fact," everyone gasped, and I just smiled. I am a walking Fact and Theory.

* * *

**Hope yau'll liked it. Review, favoritize, whatever it is yau'll wanna do. If you didn't like it, review "Dislike" and I'll find out what I did wrong. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this chapter answers some questions that anyone had.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Previously

"My name is Maximum, Maximum ride. And I am a theory that has proven to be a fact," everyone gasped, and I just smiled. I am a walking Fact and Theory.

Present

I smirked, laughing inside as I watched everyone's facial expressions. They were weak, pathetic people who don't realize that not everything is what they believe. "Maximum, would you care to elaborate on this statement?" I stood up, smiling and looking directly at Mrs. Lynette.

"Do you really believe that all this could be real? That everything the government tells us is true? Are we even sure that we're truly here? Other planets don't have life on them, so how do we? This could all be fake, put into place by whatever gods you may believe in. Or maybe none of us have even really grown yet. This could all be a dream, one that we may wake up from when we die. So who knows, that's why I am a Fact and Theory, and you might as well be too,"

Mrs. Lynette just stared at me, shocked that I probably knew more about this than she does. "Well, that's a very well thought out idea, Maximum, though I doubt it is true," She said. Ha, she knows that I may be right. She's just mad that I know more than she does.

"You could never be sure though. That's why it may be a theory. If you truly thought it through than maybe your brain would be able to comprehend what I am telling you," She blanched and pointed to the door. The principal's office, most likely. She's never really liked me, considering that I seem to always be right, even proving her wrong occasionally.

"Be sure to let Mr. Finwich know what you've done this time. I assume that he will not let you off as loosely as last time," with that I left the room without another word. Mr. Finwich knows my situation with Mrs. Lynette. He usually just tells me to sit in the cafeteria until class is over, seeming as I have lunch next.

He's different when it comes to my mind, not my fighting. He respects that I'm smarter than him. Even though he understands that all of the kids like to mess with me and watch me blow up, he doesn't like that it's usually his son that gets the beating. (His son being Dylan) Maybe he should learn that kids are going o be kids, and guys are going to be dicks.

Walking through the hallway I pass my locker and stop dead in my tracks. My locker had been spray painted with black spray paint. Written on it was 'This is the last straw, Ride.' The only person I could imagine it being was Dylan.

* * *

I walked into the gym, knowing that Dylan had phys ed this period. "DYLAN MARTINEZ, IF YOU WISH TO KEEP ALL OF YOUR HANDS AND FEET GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled across the gym. Threats seem to be the only way to get people to listen to me these days. They know I will do it too.

"Ahh.. Ms. Ride, you must have gotten my message. I assume you are here to surrender to your superior?" Dylan said as he got closer to me. He never chose his words carefully, his short vocabulary not being able to comprehend longer words. If he thought this was surrender, he'll surely be disappointed.

He got within arm's reach in front of me and I willed myself not to punch him yet. "Of course you're expecting surrender, Mr. Martinez, because that is what others would give you. I, on the other hand, is not other people."

With that I took a last step forward and kneed him in a place no guy should be kneed. He hunched over in pain, and that was when I kicked him in the face. He sprung back up, surprised at my brutality. Well, this is definitely going to get me kicked out of school. Oh well, I'll deal with that later.

To my surprise Dylan backed up, looking down at me in fear. His eyes began to water, his face contorting into a look of hurt. Yes, I imagine I hurt him pretty bad. He kind of deserved what he got though. I turned away from him, fearing that I may feel sympathy towards him, which I could not afford. I walked back to the door, opening it and, not looking back, walked to the principal's office, where I would regret going only shortly after.

* * *

**So, yeah, Max has a sof side for these kind of things. She'snot totally cold hearted. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on other stuff. Review and all that junk**


End file.
